


Grab and Go

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [111]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For Moving Month, Gen, I'm home for the summer and we don't have wifi, So I'm bumming off my cousin, sorry this is so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: After knocking out the majority of Dean's gang at the pub, Eggsy takes care of his mum and Daisy.





	Grab and Go

**Author's Note:**

> For National Moving Month

They had to move quickly, for all that Eggsy had knocked out all of Dean’s gang that had been at the Black Prince, he couldn’t say for sure when they would wake up or if they would come after him and his mum.

“Just grab what you know you can’t go without, we can buy anything else,” Eggsy said, already starting to pack up Daisy’s things. “Go.”

Michelle did as asked, flitting through the rooms, stuffing things into a duffle bag she’d gotten from her closet. Twenty minutes after they’d entered the apartment, Michelle had two full duffle bags, and Eggsy had already put the bags of Daisy’s things in the taxi he had waiting outside.

“Are you sure you have everything?” Eggsy asked, holding the small knapsack of his own things he’d collected while waiting for Michelle. “We can’t come back when we leave.”

Michelle took one last look around the flat before giving Eggsy a decisive nod. “I’m sure,” she said, sounding surer than she had of anything since Lee’s death. “Let’s get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
